the tale of lila rosemary :) 2
by jadiek
Summary: Lila lives in an underground district but she has a dark secret are you ready to contain it? Spoliers for Mockingjay PLEASE REVIEW ! :)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Hunger Games or any character in it**

**Lila the Hunter**

I quicken my pace and hush my steps and I stop and crouch down .I pull my arrow back to my cheek ready to release but my thick black hair falls in my face. I push it back behind my ear as I do this I notice that my brown skin blends in with the tree I lean on. I quickly turn my attention back to the doe grazing in the grass I release my arrow and pierce it right through the heart. It begins to fall and then softly wail but I have no mercy and I let it die. The wind blows cold like my heart having no love ,no joy, no mercy. My hair that was tucked behind my ear comes to rest in front of my green eye but I leave it there to hide the tear that rolls down my face. I am soon woken from my misery by a voice that comes in over a nearby speaker. " Soldier Rosemary please report to your quarters your mother wishes to see you". I hesitate at the voice but I obey knowing that my mother only calls for me when she is in need of great help. I hear the voice again it shouts NOW! I run it is the president who is calling for me the one person I'm sure I loathe President Katniss Mellark. Yes the mockingjay the one they said would never be president but here she is. My mother who was all but twelve when she came to power ( she is now 22 the president is 32). Tells me of the wedding she was forced attend by my grandmother which made her Mrs. Mellark as I think about this I come too a stop at the bakery that was built in underground 13 the day after she was elected. I peer through the window looking for a familiar face but I find Mr. Mellark instead I do not loathe him though I actually like him. He beckons for me to come in and I enter he embraces me and pats my head '' Hello Lila he says how is your mother?" Fine I say do you know where John is ask he laughs. "Oh you are here to see John I am sorry to keep you from waiting" he winks at me obliviously knowing my secret I blush. He calls for his son " John Lila is here to see you ! " I here feet racing down the stairs and a pair of gray eyes and ash blond hair come to meet me. " Lila he says I brought you a rose cause you know your last name is Rosemary and all". I blush again and thank him. I soon here her voice again over the speaker NOW! I turn to Mr. Mellark and he rolls his eyes but reluctantly presses a nearby button and speaks into it in a soft calm voice that soothes me "Honey he says please leave Lila alone she is here to see me I'm sure her mother won't mind". She answers back in a softer tone "OK but she has 5 more minutes then she MUST go. He turns to me "she's stressed bear with her". I nod he begins to place cookies in a bag. Here he says bring this to your sister and mother its free don't worry about paying he places his hand on my shoulder as a call comes from the front of the store he waves saying by. John speaks up when he's gone " Don't worry she's like that everyday. I soon hear Johns name being called and he leaves I walk out the store as smell my rose to take in the deep scent of the Mellarks. I wonder if they ever asked anyone if they smelled like roses.

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE SERIOUSLY :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :Questions

I walk down the long corridor to my apartment the door reads Apartment #13. I always wondered or more specifically was curious to the fact that I live in Apartment # 13 and this is District 13. I bring myself back to reality and push the door open to see the only two people I care about, my mother and sister. I am the mirror image of what my mother once was we share the same green eyes and brown skin. People used to tell me I was pretty until they stopped now they just stare as to why that is, is a story for another time. Upon the compliments I figured my mother must have been pretty once to but now she is forever tired it shows on her when she smiles there are creases in her skin and her once piercing green eyes have now faded to a dull green. She calls to me " Lila where have you been I've been calling for you, Your sister I don't know what to do I'm sorry I had to call on the witch to find you but she needs you".

I walk over to my sister who sits in the corner I can hear the muffled sounds of her tears as I get closer. I can't stand to see her cry it's like watching a newly blossomed rose wilt. Although she is seven years my junior she still feels like a child to me. "Emily"I call she turns around (tears still in her eyes) "What's the matter" " "I missed you Leigh- La" ( She calls me that when she's sad) I suddenly remember the cookies. " Look what Mr. Mellark made for you " She stops crying and reaches into the bag she pulls out something that doesn't look like a cookie. "Paper how am I supposed to eat paper" I snatched the paper from her. I examined to note on it was a bird, a golden one with an arrow and it was surrounded by a circle. I unfolded _it read..._

**_* what's in the note well read the next chapter of the The Tale of Lila Rosemary coming soon please review._**


End file.
